There is a demand for techniques to improve the quality of telephone audio. The quality of telephone audio is also referred to as voice quality or audio quality. The major limitation in increasing audio quality is the size of the telephone spectrum bandwidth. The telephone spectrum bandwidth ranges from three hundred Hertz (300 Hz) to three thousand four hundred Hertz (3,400 Hz). Because the transmission bandwidth is fixed in size, it is not possible to transmit better quality audio signals.
Instead, a technique must be developed that artificially improves the audio quality after the audio signal has been received in a handset but before the audio signal is sent through the speaker of the handset. That is, the enhancement of the audio signal can take place only in a receiving handset.
There is a need in the art for a system and method for creating an audio signal that has an enhanced audio quality. There is a need in the art for a system and method for enhancing an audio signal after the audio signal has been received in a receiver of a handset but before the audio signal is sent to a speaker of the handset.